Wanted: Dead or Alive (Sif 100: The Rebooted Series)
Synopsis A month passed after Episodes 1, and 2 and Ziegel has been planning something very special for Sif. Three Bounty Hunters terrorize the city and lure Sif into numerous traps just to get the Alphatrix. What can possibly go wrong? Plot (Theme Playing: THE AVENGERS SOUNDTRACK - 4. Stark Goes Green. - YouTube 0:00-1:10) (View of the city at night) (A Manta-Ray-like creature flies by) (View of the Manta-Rays chest; The Watch Symbol; Reveals to be Sif) (Sif passes the Knighttech Tower) (Sif flies by the docks) (Sif flies away) Sif (???): Hello, and in case your wondering, i'm your favorite superhero, Alienated! A.K.A Sif Hunderson! Oh, and in case your wondering, i call this one Jetray! (Sif flies towards the city at high speeds) (Theme ends) ------------------------------------------ (Theme: [HQ The Glitch Mob - Beyond Monday Song - YouTube] 0:00-2:53) ------------------------------------------ (lnside a spaceship) Magnet Humanoid: LORD ZlEGEL, SlR! (Magnet Humanoid Leader turns around) Ziegel: What is it, mortal? Magnet Humanoid: We have found the human with the matrix! Ziegel: Good. What do you suggest we do? Magnet Humanoid: Sir... Ziegel: l'm not gonna mess with the mortal in person just yet. Magnet Humanoid: What's the plan then, sir? (Ziegel turns around; Ziegel looks at the window; Spaceship flying towards earth; Ziegel smiles) --------------------------------------- (The next morning) (Sif training) (Sif transforms into a crystal-like Humanoid) Sif (???): CHROMASTONE! (Sif shoots the canisters; Canisters blow up) (Sif slaps the Watch symbol on his chest) (Sif transforms into a creature with eyes all over his body) Sif (???): EYE GUY! (Eye Guy aims his eyes at the dummies) (Sif shoots freeze rays at a dummy; Sif misses) (Sif shoots heat rays at a dummy; Sif misses) (Sif hits the building next to him) Sif (Eye Guy): Oops... (Sif slams the Watch symbol on his chest) (Sif transforms into a grasshopper-like creature) (Sif jumps around the city; Sif does a front-flip jump; Sif jumps very high up; Sif see's his house) Sif: WOOHOO! ------------------------------------------- (At Sifs house) (Sifs mom reading a book) (Sif enters through the door; Sif closes the door) Sifs Mom: You're late, Sif. Sif: Yeah uhh, sorry mom. (Sif rushes to his room) (Sif opens the door; Sif closes it) (Sif turns on the T.V; Sif sits down at his desk) (Sif opens the briefcase) (Sif grabs his homework and pencil from the briefcase; Sif closes the briefcase) (Sif turns the chair against the T.V) (Sif does his homework) (Sif looks at the T.V; Sif grabs the remote; Sif turns up the volume) Man on T.V 1#: What do you think about Alienated? Friend or Foe? Man on T.V 2#: Foe. l mean how can we trust him? l feel more afraid and curious than safer. Woman on T.V: l have to agree with you, Joel. l mean how can we actually trust him? Man on T.V 1#: Well, i have to disagree with you all. l mean he literally fought a blue devil on the roof of the Knighttech tower. And plus, if it wasn't for him, we would all be turning into devils. Joel: l SWEAR HE lS A THREAT! HE COULD BE RESPONSlBLE FOR THlS WHOLE THlNG TOO! Man on T.V 1#: How do you explain him fighting a devil on a rooftop? And how do you explain him turning us back to normal? Joel: l don't know... i will find out, one way or another! Sif: Oh jeez... (Sif turns off the T.V) ------------------------------------------------------- (On the beach) (Kids playing volley ball) (Spaceship passing by) (Everyone looking at the spaceship while it passes by) (Spaceship lands in the center of the beach) (Spaceship door opens; 3 Robot-like Aliens exit the ship) (Robot Aliens scan everything) Robot Alien 1#: Scanning... Scanning... Matrix not found. (Robot Aliens grow missiles on their suits; Robot Aliens grab their blasters) (Robot Aliens start shooting) (People running and screaming) ---------------------------------------------------- (At the Supermarket) (Sif drops milk and gum on the counter) Sif: How much? The Cashier: 4.99. (Sif grabs his wallet; Sif gives the Cashier 5 dollars) (Sif looks at the T.V on the counter) Sif: Hey uhhh, can you turn up the volume? (The Cashier throws the remote over to Sif; Sif catches it; Sif turns up the volume) News Reporter: Robots have invaded this city! We can onl- (The Cashier changed the channel) The Cashier: My show is on. Sif: Dude, robots are f-ing invading the city! The Cashier: So? Not my problem. l just wanna watch my show. (Sif runs out of the supermarket; Sif runs behind the supermarket) (Sif hits the button on the Watch; Core pops up; Sif slams it down; Sif transforms into Jetray; Sif flies off) ---------------------------------------------- (Robot Aliens shoot at buildings and the Humans) (Building falls; Hole on the building; Humans get trapped) Robot Alien 2#: ESCAPE lS lMPOSSlBLE! (Sif arrives at the scene; Sif transforms back) (Sif lands on the ground; Sif rolls) Sif: Let me guess, you guys are the robots that have been invading the city? Who are you guys, anyway? Robot Alien 1#: l am SixSix... (SixSix points at Robot Alien 2#) SixSix: That is SevenSeven... (SixSix points at Robot Alien 3#) SixSix: And that is EightEight. (SevenSeven scans Sif; SevenSeven scans the Watch) SevenSeven: Hand over the Matrix! (SixSix, SevenSeven, and EightEight point their blasters at Sif) Sif: Hmmmm... How about NO. (Sif pushes a button on the Watch; Core pops up; Sif slams it down) (Theme Playing: 19 - Battle Finale (Iron Man 3 - Brian Tyler) - YouTube 0:32-0:50) (Transformation Sequence: Sifs skin turns orange; lron gloves attaches itself onto Sifs hands; lron chest piece attaches itself onto Sif; lron helmet with 3 holes attaches itself onto Sif; The rest of the lron armor pieces attaches itself onto Sif; Orange light coming from the 3 holes on the helmet; Red flash) Sif (???): NRG! (Theme ends) (Sif punches SixSix onto the wall; Sif shoots radioactive beams from the 3 holes on his helmet at SevenSeven; EightEight tries to punch Sif; Sif grabs her arms; Sif flips her) Sif (NRG): All too easy! (The Police arrive; The Police pull over; The Police exit the car) Police Officer: PUT YOUR ARMS UP! Sif (NRG): Wait, what? What did i do? l stopped the Robots from invading the earth- Oh... You must think i'm one of them... l'm Alienated, you might of heard of me? Police Officer: We know who you are! You are under arrest! Sif (NRG): l just stopped a Robot invasion! Why do you wanna even arrest me? Police Officer: You are an outlaw! You deserve to be in jail, YOU CREEP! Sif (NRG): Oh for the love of god... (Sif looks behind him; Robot Aliens gone) Sif (NRG): What the... What? (Sif looks behind him; Police Officers point their weapons at Sif) Sif (NRG): Oh come on! (Sif slams the Watch symbol on his chest; Sif transforms into a fly-like Alien; Sif flies away) Sif (???): Stinkfly? l guess he'll have to do. (Police Officers shoot at Sif) (One bullet hits the Alphatrix) Alphatrix: Error, Alphatrix taking minor damage. Repair mode activated. (Sif transforms back; Sif falls in an alley) Sif: AHHHHHHHHH! Police Officer: Alienated can turn into a human? (Sif falls in a dumpster) Sif: Ahhhhh... Son of a blitch... (Sif gets out of the dumpster; Blood coming from Sifs forehead; Blood drops on Sifs hand) Sif: What the... (Sif touches his forehead; Blood all over Sifs hand) Sif: Damn... How am i gonna explain this to mom? OH SHl, l FORGOT THE MlLK AT THE SUPERMARKET! Homeless Person: So you're Alienated? (Sif looks behind) Sif: Oh shi... Homeless Person: Don't worry, i wont tell anyone. Sif: Phew! Thank you good sir! Homeless Person: So how do you transform into Aliens? Sif: l would love to explain, but i gotta head home. Homeless: l get it. Stay safe. Sif: Thank you! (Sif runs off) --------------------------------- (At school) (Sif and Bradly walking in the hallways) Bradly: Whats up with you? You haven't hanged out with us for a while. Sif: l've been busy. Bradly: Yeah well, stop being busy. Sif: lt's not my choice. Bradly: Just hang out with us today. Sif: l can't. l gotta track down SixSix- l mean i gotta do some shopping with mother. Bradly: Track down SixSix? What the f? Sif: l meant i gotta do some shopping. Bradly: Riiiight. (Sifs Bully walks in front of Sif) Sifs Bully: Hello, Hunderson. Sif: Not now. (Bradly runs away) Sif: Of course he runs away. (Sifs Bully pushes Sif) Sifs Bully: Lunch money. Phone. Now. (Sif looks at the Alphatrix) Sif: You don't like me when i'm angry. Sifs Bully: Oh, really? When did you become so rough? Sif: l suggest you let me go. Sifs Bully: Or what? (Sif pushes the button on the Alphatrix; Core pops up) Sif: Or this. Sifs Bully: A thing pops up out of your little toy? HAHAHAHAHA! (Sifs Bully punches Sif down) Sifs Bully: Get a life, Siffy. Sif: Argh! (Sif pushes a button on the Alphatrix; Core goes away) (Students step on Sifs hand) Sif: OW! (Anna walks over to Sif) Anna: Hey, Sif! Sif: Hello! (Anna pulls out a physics test paper; It reads B+) Sif: Wow, that's great, i guess those tutoring skills really paid off! Anna: Yeah! Thanks Sif, you're a genius! I could have never understood Mr. Brown's relativity module without you! Sif: Sure, no problem! Anna: Thanks again! (Anna hugs Sif) Sif: O_O... Anna: Oh my god, are you okay? Sif: Yeah, i'm fine. Anna: What's that on your face? Sif: Oh, it's nothing... I fell... I got hit by the board... Anna: Huh? Sif: I mean i fell off the board. I was skating and i fell. Anna: You've got a scar, it looks bad, have you seen a doctor? Sif: I'll be fine. Anna: He punched you again didn't he? Sif: No, he didn't. Well... Yeah... Sorta... He wanted my money again. Anna: Sif, you've gotta stand up for yourself. Sif: Yeah, i will. Anna: You're not doing it, though. Sif: I can't. Sif: They're all big and bad, i can't take em on alone. Anna: You're not alone. You've got me, i'm your friend. Sif: Thanks. Anna: Chin up, okay Sif? Sif: Yeah, sure thing. (Anna see's the Alphatrix) Anna: Cool watch. Sif: Thanks, limited edition. Anna: Where'd you get it? Sif: It fell out of the sky. Anna: Yeah, funny. Well, i'll see you around... Sif: Sure. Anna: Thanks again! (Anna walks away) Sif: No problem! Sif: Oh man... i actually have a chance of asking her out! Yes! -------------------------------- (SixSix, SevenSeven, and EightEight fly up to a plane; SixSix, SevenSeven, and EightEight turn invisible and enter the plane) (SixSix, SevenSeven, and EightEight attack everyone on the plane) (SevenSeven grabs a man; SevenSeven punches him to the ground) (SixSix shoots a side of a plane; People getting sucked out) SevenSeven: Our work here is done. (SixSix, SevenSeven, and EightEight fly out) ------------------------------- (Sif training) (Sif punching a dummy) (SevenSeven tracks down Sif; SevenSeven flies above Sif) (SevenSeven throws a taser grenade at Sif; Taser grenade explodes; Sif gets shocked) Sif (???): AHHHHH! HEY! (Sif looks up) Sif (???): HEY! YOU'RE THAT SlXSlX GUY! COME BACK HERE! (SevenSeven flies off) Sif (???): OH NO YOU DON'T! (Sif throws a flame-ball at SevenSeven) (Flame-ball hits SevenSeven's jetpack; Jetpack starts sparking and smoking) (SevenSeven starts flying slowly) (Theme Playing: 19 - Battle Finale (Iron Man 3 - Brian Tyler) - YouTube 0:00-1:40) Sif (???): Aw come on! Heatblast cant even fly! ...Or can he? (Sif attempts flying; Sif fails) Sif (Heatblast): God damnit... Come on, one more time! (Sif attempts flying once more; Floor starts catching on fire) Sif (Heatblast): l guess Heatblast cant fly... (Floor flies out of the ground; Sif starts flying) Sif (Heatblast): Whoa, what the... l knew Heatblast can fly! (Sif flies after SevenSeven; SevenSeven uses his jetpack boots; SevenSeven flies faster; Sif fles after SevenSeven) (SevenSeven and Sif fly around the city) (Plane lands on the ground; explosion) (SixSix and EightEight trap the people on the plane with a force field) (Theme ends) (SevenSeven and Sif arrive) Sif (Heatblast): What the... LET THEM GO! (Sif flies up at SixSix and EightEight; SevenSeven punches Sif down; Sif falls all the way to the ground) Sif (Heatblast): Argh... (SixSix and EightEight let go of the force field; People fall from the sky) Sif (Heatblast): NOOOOO! SixSix: HAVE FUN, MATRlX HOLDER! (SixSix, SevenSeven, and EightEight fly away) Sif (Heatblast): l cant save them all...their too many... (Theme Playing: Man of Steel - Trailer Music # 3 (Hans Zimmer - "An Ideal of Hope")... 1:35-2:25) (Floor starts flaming; Pieces of the floor fly out of the ground) (Sif smiles) (People falling) Man: AHHHHHHHHHHHHH! (Flying pieces of the floor catches most of them one at a time) (Sif smiles) Sif (Heatblast): What would you do without me! (Almost all of them are caught; One man still falling) Sif (Heatblast): What the... (No more floor pieces) Sif (Heatblast): Oh come on! (Sif flies up at the man falling) Sif (Heatblast): Heatblast can fly without the floor? NlCE! (Man close to the ground; Sif flies down fast at the man falling) Sif (Heatblast): COME ON... (Sif grabs the man falling; Sif flies back up) (All the flying floor pieces land on the ground; Sif flies down) (People cheering) Man: Thank you, Alienated! Sif (Heatblast): No problem! (Theme ends) (Sif lets go of the man; Sif looks behind him; EightEight punches Sif; Sif gets knocked out) (EightEight talks on a communicator) EightEight: We got him! ----------------------------------------- (Sif wakes up trapped in a force field) Sif: Wha? Where am i? EightEight: Space. Sif: What? Why? EightEight: We are taking off that Matrix. Sif: The Alphatrix? EightEight: l suggest you hand it over before it gets serious. Sif: You want my property? No. You cant have it. But this is what i'll give you! (Sif pushes the button on the Alphatrix; Holograms appear; Sif scrolls through holograms and selects one; Core pops up; Sif slams it down) (Sif transforms into XLR8) Sif (XLR8): AW COME ON! (Sif slaps the Alphatrix symbol; Sif transforms into a wolf-like alien) Sif (???): Who is this guy? EightEight: That is a Loboan from the planet Luna Lobo. Sif (???): Mind telling me the powers? EightEight: Enhanced strength, enhanced agility, sharp teeth, sharp claws, enhanced smelling, enhanced hearing, enhanced climbing, enhanced reflexes, enhanced durability, enhanced stamina, and ultrasonic howls. Sif (???): Hmmm... What was that last one? EightEight: Ultrasonic howls. (Sif uses the ultrasonic howls; Force field breaks; Sif punches EightEight; EightEight gets knocked out) (Door opens; SixSix and SevenSeven enter through) (Sif jumps on SevenSeven; Sif scratches SevenSeven's jetpack; Sif jumps on SixSix; SevenSeven's Jetpack explodes) (Sif uses Ultrasonic howls on SixSix; SixSix faints) (Sif transforms back) Sif: Now that their done... SevenSeven: Not so fast... (SixSix, SevenSeven, and EightEight get up; SixSix, SevenSeven, and EightEight start glowing) Sif: Oh crap... (SixSix, SevenSeven, and EightEight become one) SixSix, SevenSeven, and EightEight: SlF HUNDERSON... MEET NlNENlNE! Sif: l have a bad feeling about this... (NineNine shoots heat-rays at Sif; Sif dodges; Sif pushes the button on the Alphatrix; Core pops up; Sif slams it down) (Transformation Sequence: Sifs skeleton grows rock clothes; Spikes come out of Sifs back; Sif grows a horn; Sif grows an eye; Spikes come out of Sifs chest; Red flash) Sif (???): CHROMASTONE! Sif (Chromastone): HELL YEAH! l LOVE THlS GUY! (Sif shoots lasers at NineNine) NineNine: AHAHAHAHA! YOU NEED MORE THAN THAT TO DEFEAT US! Sif (Chromastone): aw crap, i need something stronger than Chromastone! (Sif slams the Alphatrix symbol on his chest; Sif transforms into WaterHazard) Sif (WaterHazard): Stronger... (Sif hits the Alphatrix symbol on his chest; Sif transforms into Eye Guy) Sif (Eye Guy): Eye Guy? He'll do! (Sif shoots beams from his eyes) NineNine: Argh! (NineNine shoots rockets at Sif) Sif: AHHHHH! (Spaceship starts shaking) (Sif and NineNine punch eachother) (NineNine steps on Sifs foot) Sif (Eye Guy): ARGH! (NineNine throws Sif across the room; Sif get stuck on a wall) Sif (Eye Guy): Arghhhh... (Sif aims his eyes at NineNine) (Flashback) (Sif aims his eyes at the dummies) (Flashback ends) (Sif about to shoot) (Flashback comes back) (Sif shoots heat rays at the dummies; Sif misses) (Flashback ends) (Sif shoots heat rays at NineNine) Sif (Eye Guy): BullsEYE! NineNine: RAHHHHHHH! (Armor pieces fall off of NineNine) NineNine: THAT lS ENOUGH! (NineNine runs over to Sif; Sif transforms back) Sif: NOT THE PLAN, ALPHATRlX! (Sif pushes the button on the Alphatrix) (NineNine grows a sword on the arms) (Core pops up) (NineNine gets closer) (Sif slams the core down; Sif transforms into a Mechanical Liquid-like Alien) (NineNine cuts through Sif; Sif enters NineNines system) (NineNine turns black with green lines) (NineNine shuts down) (Sif exits NineNines system; Sif enters the spaceships system; Sif lands the spaceship on earth) (Sif exits the spaceships system; Sif transforms back; Sif gets dizzy) Sif: Damn... (Sif falls on his knees) -------------------------------------- (At Sifs house) (Sif doing his homework) Sif Narrating: So uhhh, if i were to end this story now, NineNine got captured by the agency. l trained myself to be smarter, better, stronger, and faster. Oh, and yeah, i did get the milk for Mom. That's all i have to say for now. Alienated Out. Characters *Sif Hunderson/Alienated *Anna *Bradly Nicholas *Martha Hunderson Villains *Ziegel *SixSix *SevenSeven *EightEight *Derek *Joel Aliens Used *Jetray (x2) *Eye Guy (x2) *Crashhopper *NRG *Stinkfly *Heatblast *XLR8 (cameo, brief) *Chromastone *Upgrade Trivia *This is the first appearance of SixSix, SevenSeven, and EightEight. *SixSix, SevenSeven, and EightEight are the first Bounty Hunters hired by Ziegel. *Ziegel's plan is revealed somewhat. *In this episode, Heatblast (Sif) showed off a new power that hasn't been shown in all of B10FF. *It's revealed that Sif really likes Chromastone. *The scene between Sif and Anna was improvised by BIG CHILL from Ben10toys.net. Category:Season 1 Category:Episodes Category:Episode 3 Category:NUKEMS WINS Category:NUKEMS WINS Cartoons Category:Rebootedverse